Starfires Replacement
by Oreocat155338
Summary: When Starfire goes missing, the Titans try to find her. One week later, Robin learns she joined Slade. Three weeks later, he finally asks Kid Flash to join the team to replace her. That's when things start going crazy. BB gains some new martian powers, Robin crashes his motorcycle. With a rogue titans, and the former brothers fighting, will the Titans survive to be united?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Jump City. The Titans were... finding things to do. Raven was alternating between meditating and reading a book. Cyborg was working on the T-car. Beast Boy was being annoying. Robin was training on the obstacle course. Starfire was... missing.

Well, not exactly missing. She'd resigned from the Titans and became Slade's apprentice. Renamed herself even. Deadly Assassian, she no longer used her powers (flight and super strength excluded, of course). She worked with Red X, and was actually good at theivery (which, as we know, isn't good).

The Titans still needed a fifth member, but no one had the heart to suggest a replacement. Each thought about who should join, about who could actually replace Starfire, they all came up blank. Robin knew someone who might be able to help... but they weren't on speaking terms at the moment.

Starfire's possible replacement was, at that moment, racing his uncle around the world, oblivious to the Titans suffering. Unknown to him, he'd be recieving an important call from an old friend shortly, a call that would change everything. Kid Flash was enjoying himself, despite the fact that he was losing the race.

The Titan's crime alarm went off and the Titans begrudgingly hurried off to do their duty. Once again, Deadly Assassian was stealing something with the help of Red X. It was something the Titan's had come to dread, and were in no hurry to do again, but it had to be done.

"Titans go!" Robin cried, leading his friends into action. No one wasted time, trying, without success, to defeat the evil-doers.

(Breakline) Kid Flash POV

"Kid Flash? Kid Flash, come in." a voice in my ear said. I sighed, but answered.

"I'm here." I said, "Who is this?" There was a pause.

"We need help, KF. I don't know who else to call that's a teen." Another moments hesisation, "KF, it's Robin. The Teen Titans need your help, could you come to Jump? Please?"

I glanced over at my sleeping uncle, then at the ceiling.

"Why should I?" I asked, angry. "After what you did? You kept me from being a Titan, you said you didn't need me, and now you want me? Is that how it works? Well-" he was cut off.

"Wally, we need your help." Robin sighed, "Starfire resigned and is helping Slade. As I already said, I don't know who else I can call. You're the Titans' only option."

"And if I say no?" I asked, "What will you do then?"

"Then the Teen Titans are doomed." There was a pause. "Please, you're our only hope. It's what you've alwas wanted, isn't it? To be someone's only option. Here you are arguing with me when you could come an fulfill that dream."

"I can't do it. You know that." I said, "Not with you there. You know why, I don't even know why I haven't ended this call yet."

"KF, I can't stay in Jump much longer." he said, "I'm not sorry for earlier, for keeping you from being a Titan. If I had let you onto the team, Star would know how you fight, and how to combat it, much like being on Young Justice taught me to sucessfully fight you. What I am sorry for is that this fight between the two of us might result in the destruction of the Titans. I'll do anything to keep them alive, even give my own life, you know that. I'd do it for an absolute stranger. I'd do it for you."

"Fine, but you have to leave within a week of me joining the Titans, understand?" I asked.

"Clearly." he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. For everything. You do know where the Tower is?"

"How can I miss a giant T?" I asked. "First thing in the morning. 'Night."

"Night, Wally." _-click_. Call ended. I looked at the ceiling and wondered what I'd gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robin set his head down on the pillow, wondering how to tell his friends. When he resigned, he knew where he'd go, but the Titans couldn't. He knew Wally knew about the crime rise in Gotham, after all, Barry keeps an eye on the news and keeps them all informed. The Titans, however, were a different story. They didn't watch the news, simply kept an eye on things in Jump.

Another problem was who would replace **him**. The Titans needed five members minimum. Titans East had Speedy, and five other members, but he needed someone Slade didn't know, someone Starfire and Red X didn't know. It had to be someone Kid Flash knew, so he'd have one friend in the Titans, which narrowed it down alot.

It could be Artemis, the female sidekick to Green Arrow. Artemis' real name was Artemis Crock, and she was the daughter of Huntress and Sportsmaster, the sister of Cheisere (A.K.A Jade). However, she'd be in Gotham, dealing with the recent crime rise. Besides, even if she could it'd be akward for Kid Flash, especially after her missing their date several months back. Needless to say, they haven't gone -of tried to go- on another one.

Could be Batgirl, Batman's female sidekick. Her real name was Barbara Gordan, daughter of Commissioner Gordan. Only problem was, she'd be in Gotham as well. Curse of being Batman's sidekick.

Aqualad was with Titans East. Superboy was with Titans Down Under. Zatanna'd be in Gotham. Rocket joined the League, so did Blue Beetle. M'ggan was joining Titans North.

Red Arrow was somewhat well known, but might work. He's the ex-sidekick to Green Arrow. Real name's Roy Harper, adopted son of Oliver Queen (A.K.A Green Arrow). There was few problems, but he and KF were close, which was a plus. Both Kid Flash and I saw him as the older brother we never had. There was also little crime currently in Star City, so there was nothing barring him from joining.

He finally closed his eyes, determined to get at least a few hours sleep before morning.

Breakline Beast Boy POV

Once again, Robin got us up early for training. Not that I can blame him, not after another embarrassing loss like that. Deadly Assassian kicked our butts, even without the help of Red X. I walked into the training room in mid-yawn, but stopped upon seeing Kid Flash talking to Robin.

I froze, surprised. Why was Kid Flash here, had he found out about Starfire's disappearance? Was here to convince Robin to let him replace Star? Would Robin listen?

"Since everyone's finally here, it's time to introduce you three to your-" Robin started, but Cyborg interrupted.

"What's **he** doing here?" He demanded. "You said he wasn't needed on this team! We don't need help!" Both Robin and Kid Flash flinched.

"That was before." Robin said quietly. "We need him on the team now, weither you want him on this Team or not. We can't face Deadly Assassian and Red X on our own. It's obvious."

"So, we're replacing Starfire?" Raven asked, sounding hurt. "We're just replacing her? With **him**? Do you want me to be the only girl on this team?" I jumped to help Raven.

"We can deal with this on our own!" I said as I heard in my mind _Artemis can't come, she's busy..._ I looked around, wondering what had just happened.

_-why? Why am I cursed like this?_

_-we have no need for __**him**__ on this Team_

_-have no choice. I'm sorry, there's no other option but him. He's the only one able to beat Star._

_-why did I agree to this? They hate me! Is it too late to take it back?_

"Um... Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked, snapping me out of my daze. "What just happened?" I blinked, shaking my head.

"I dunno." I said, "I heard voices in my head. One said something about being cursed, another said we didn't need **him** on our team. A third said something about being sorry, no other option, and he's the only one able to beat Star, which makes no sense. A fourth asked why he/she agreed to this, something about being hated, and wondering if it waswn't to late to take it back." I looked up at the surprised faces of the Titans and Kid Flash. "What?"

"Um... I think you were hearing our thoughts." Robin said.

"What?" I screamed, "What else is going to happen? Will I actually go into your guys minds?"

"Um..." Kid Flash said, "You might, but not literally. Miss Martian, your half sister, could mentally enter other's minds."

"You are half martian, BB." Robin said, "You might be gaining control of other martian powers. We'll have to check, but it'll be painless. If you are developing martian powers, we'll have to ask the Titans North if we can borrow Miss M." I shook my head.

"No, it's impossible." I said, just before I fell through the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kid Flash rushed out the door and down the stairs to the basement just after the half martian solidified and just before he would've crashed into one of the booby-trapped parts of the basement.

The speedster caught the changeling and sped to clear ground, then up back to the Titans training room. KF set down Beast Boy before he bent to check his feet.

"Knew it." he muttered, before turning to BB. "You alright?" The surprised teen looked up.

"I- I think so." BB said. "That was amazing. You were in the basement before I was... maybe we do need you on this team." He missed the shocked looks on Raven's and Cyborgs faces, but felt outrage coming from them, he furrowed his eyebrows, then turned to Kid Flash. "You ok? You ran over the booby trap in our basement with the nails."

"It'll be fine in a minute." Kid Flash said, wiping the blood off his costume. "Speed healing. I don't quite understand it yet, but it allows me to heal nearly as fast as I run. See? The scabs are gone, and I'm completely healed." He stood up and turned to Raven and Cyborg, but turned back to Beast Boy. "Can I have a tour of the Tower?"

"Sure!" Beast Boy grinned, please to have someone paying attention to him. "Right this way. This is the training room, it's where we up our game against evil-doers..."

Breakline Robin POV

I grinned, pleased Wally had already made one friend, but my smile disappeared when I saw Raven and Cyborg's sour looks.

"So now he's staying with the Team? He's joining?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. You know as well as I do we need to replace Star." I said. "I thought about it and thought about it, but the only possible replacement I could think of was him. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you warn us?" Raven asked, "It's not so much **him** as we had no warning." She turned away.

"There wasn't time." I said, "He agreed only last night, after you all were asleep."

"Where will he sleep?" she asked. "We can't put him in Star's room!" I looked at the ceiling, knowing soon I'd be wishing for simply one more argument with her.

"I have a spot for him." I said, "He won't be in Star's room."

"Beast Boy said something about **him** being the only one able to beat Star?" Cyborg asked. "I was thinking we had no need for him."

"I was thinking about..." Raven paused. "Being cursed. Which means either you or Kid Flash knows what that about." I bit my lip. I'd known this would come, but had hoped it'd wait.

"I followed Deadly Assassian a few days ago and found where she's staying." I said, "I put trackers on her, Red X, and Slade. Then I went into each room and looked at everything in there. There's no doubt in my mind, Deadly Assassian is Starfire."

"What?" Cyborg asked, "Star wouldn't go evil. You've got to be lying."

"I'm not lying." I said. "I'll send for Miss Martian to train Beast Boy now. Then I'm taking a ride on the R-cycle. If anything happens to me, replace me with Red Arrow. Understand?" There was a pause.

Cyborg said. "How will we-"

"Kid Flash knows how." I said, "If something happens to me tell him to bring Red Arrow to the Tower to join the team. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand." Raven said. "I'm going to meditate."

"I'll go work on the T-car." Cyborg said, walking off. I stood there for a few seconds then walked over to call Titans North.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After getting off the communicator and being asked (told!) to send Beast Boy up to Titans North ("We can't spare anybody") Robin called Batman up.

"What is it Robin?" Batman asked, Robin took a breathe. "Tell me, something's wrong, I can tell from your breathing."

"It's the Titans." Robin started, "Beast Boy's starting to gain control of other martian powers. He shifted his density! I thought that was an advanced technique. It took Miss M forever to learn how. He's also read thoughts of the team."

"What does this have to do with me?" Batman asked.

"Well, I could ask J'onn to train Garfield, but I doubt that's gonna work." Robin said, "And Titans North want me to send Garfield up there if he's gonna train with Miss M."

"And every member counts." Batman finished Robin's thought. "You want me to check with Green Arrow to see if I can send Artemis to replace Garfield while he trains."

"Yes please." Robin said, relieved that Batman had understood.

"I'll check." Batman continued, "I'm not going to force Ollie to give up Artemis, it's his decision, not mine. Hang in there, I'll do what I can. If you don't get Artemis, then I'll find someone else. Does Wally have his Titans Communicator yet?" Robin jumped, surprised.

"No, he's in the middle of his tour."

"Give it to him ASAP."

"Will do." Robin released the comm-unit in his ear, then pressed it in again.

Breakline Green Arrow POV

I pressed my finger to my ear, answering the call.

"Green Arrow, what do you want?" I asked, "I'm kinda busy."

"No, you're not." the voice in my ear said, "You were just at a party, and you've just put your costume on. You're not busy."

"You know me so well." I said, dryly. "So, Batman, what is it?"

"The Titans." he said, "Three weeks ago Starfire went missing. Two weeks ago I learned she joined Slade and Red X. This morning Kid Flash joined them, this morning Garfield read minds, and density shifted."

"What?" I asked, "But from everything I've heard, density shifting is complicated! It took M'ggan several months to learn!"

"Exactly." he said, "Robin needs to send Garfield to Titans North so Garfield can train with M'ggan. J'onn is out of the question."

"So if Robin sends Garfield to Titans North he's down a member again." I said understanding. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Robin would like to borrow Artemis for the duration of Garfields training." Batman explained. I froze. "If you agree, I'll ask Artemis. She gets the final say in the matter. I need your answer soon, Oliver."

"Give me five minutes." I said, "I'm coming to Gotham. I'll ask her myself. Meet us in half an hour at the Watchtower, deal?" I knew that Batman wasn't one to make deals, but a guy could hope.

"Deal. If you aren't there, then I'll assume she's allowed." Batman said, _-click _. I looked at the sky, then rushed to the Zeta, I had to ask Artemis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So while Batman was talking with Green Arrow the Titans were working with Kid Flash. Right now Robin was fiddling with the obstacle course to make Kid Flash's powers a disadvantage on it, and was getting ready to test it.

"You done yet, Rob?" Kid Flash asked, and Robin stood up. He looked from his friends to the speedster.

"it's as ready as it'll ever be." he said, then added, "Unless Cyborg wants a try." Cyborg thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"Nah." he said, "Not now, besides, we need to see how Kid Flash does on it this time." There was a pause.

"Call me Wally." Kid Flash said, "Unless we're fighting evildoers, then you can call me KF." The others nodded.

"Go for it in three, two, one." Robin counted, "NOW!" Kid Flash took off running and Robin stepped back. "What is it Batman?"

Breakline Robin POV

"What is it Batman?" I asked, "We're testing to see how the obstacle course holds up against Kid Flash.

"Artemis is on her way." Batman replied. "As soon as she arrives send Beast Boy to Titans North. I'd have him sent to the Watchtower, but J'onn's busy, and I don't want him phasing out."

"Of course." I said. "When will you need me?" I waited.

"Not until tomorrow." Batman replied. "It'll be better if you simply disappear. They won't know what happened, so they'll have to assume something happened."

"Unless they start to watch the news." I muttered, looking up.

"How long, Rob?" Kid Flash asked. I looked at the timer, 1:00. One minute, exactly. I looked back up.

"One minute, KF. Exactly." He grinned, then frowned. "One minute, did you slow down on purpose?" I teased.

"No, at least, I don't think so." he admitted. "Hows-"

"Beast Boy, Batman's sending Artemis." I interrupted Kid Flash. "Titans North won't send M'ggan, so we'll have to send you up there. I asked Batman to find a replacement for you while you're up north, and he found Artemis." I noticed Wally's ackward look.

"So you didn't think to ask me?" Beast Boy asked, frowning. "Since when do you get to make those kind of-"

"You need to train your martian abilities." I said, "We don't need the wrong ones to be accidentially set off during a battle, you could hurt one of your teammates instead of the enemy."

"Fine." he said, "When will she get-"

"Robin, I came as soon as I could." she noticed Kid Flash, "Um, hi Baywatch." Everyone stood there in silence for a moment before she spoke up again. "So do I get a tour and a communicator? Who are your teammates?"

"You don't know us?" Cyborg asked, surprised.

"No, I barely have any free time." she said, "I only know Robin and Kid Flash because we were on a team together. Well, they were also heroes before I was."

"Artemis, Cyborg is the one who asked the question." I said, "Beast Boy is the green one, and Raven is the girl wearing the cloak. I think you'll get along well with Raven, you both abuse Wally."

"So he told them his name?" she asked, surprised. "Oh, why am I surprised?"

"You shouldn't be. When the Team was put together- not the Titans, another team- almost the first thing he did after the tour was introduce himself." I said, "I mean his name, Wally, not his code name, Kid Flash."

"Ok, so he didn't know if any of them were trustworthy?" Artemis asked. "Wow."

"Well, he already knew I was trustworthy." I replied, "Aqualad as well, but come on, Supey Jr, and Miss M? He didn't know, I'd like to know why he straight out told them."

"Well, Supey Jr came to my place while they were readying Mount Justice, so I didn't have much of a choice in the matter." he began, "Besides, if he attacked I have superspeed. I could take him out in an instant."

"Really?" I asked, "Take him out in an instant? What happened to that in CADMUS? Oh yea, you got your butt handed to you."

"So did you!" he argued, the Titans and Artemis looked at each other, confused.

"I didn't have kryptonite on me." I said, "I wasn't expecting to meet a clone of Superman. Besides, I don't have superpowers. You had speed healing, still do in fact. I had four broken ribs." Wallys eyes widened.

"I didn't know." he said, "Sorry. You hid it pretty well." I looked him in the eye.

"Don't be." I said, "You had nothing to do with it. It was Connor's fault, actually, it was the genomorphs fault. They controled his mind."

"We crawled through the air vents!" Kid Flash argued. "You're trying to tell me not to feel guilty and-"

"The air vents were my idea." I said, "Being trained by Batman means learning to hide any weakness. That includes broken bones. Just stop, we got out."

"No, you were crawling through air vents and fighting with four broken ribs!" he insisted. "Why should I-"

"Wally!" I snapped, "We got out alive, now stop. I got the medical treatment I needed, I got some rest. My ribs healed. I'm going out for a ride." I spun off to get my motorcycle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robin climbed onto his motorcycle, furious at Kid Flash's reaction to learning he'd been hurt so long ago. He pulled his helmet on, and headed out, not thinking about the possibility of returning.

"Batman, I'm heading to Gotham now." He said, pressing his finger on his comm-unit. He looked up, wishing for rain.

"Alright." Batman said, "Be on your gaurd, Joker broke out of Arkham." Robin sighed, turning his attention back to the road in front of him.

"I will be." the boy wonder promised, releasing the comm-unit and pulling out his T-communicator. He pondered what to do. If he drove out in his motorcycle then it'd be obvious he wanted to disappear. If he wrecked it, they'd think he was kidnapped. Either way, he won't be in Jump anymore.

"Robin?" Kid Flash's voice came through his League communicator. Robin groaned, then answered.

"What?" he asked, angry. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kid Flash said, "Why didn't you tell us your ribs were broken? Why? And what are you busy doing? Being mad at me? I already apoligized."

"Showing weakness is never an option." Robin told his adopted brother**1**, sounding, strangely, alot like Batman.

Kid Flash POV

"Showing weakness is never an option." Robin told me, "That was drilled in my head from day 1. You should've known, or at least guessed. I mean, seriously, I was trained by Batman, for crying out loud!" I flinched.

"You're right." I said, "Listen, you don't have to-" I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. _You don't have to go. I've forgiven you, you can stay._

"Stop it!" he said, "I did. I said I would, and I'm needed elsewhere. I told them Star was Deadly Assassian. They didn't believe me. They'll never respect me as much now. Listen, you wanted me to leave the Titans. It's up to you to get Red Arrow to join the Titans once I disappear."

"Why?" I asked, yelling at the sky. "Why, Rob? You sound like Batman! You left because he was keeping secrets. Why would you go back?"

"I'm a man of my word." he said, "**Batman **trained me to respect even the villians, well, actually their lives, but still. You don't understand, and eventually you won't respect me, you already don't. You know whats going on-" _Crash!_ I heard his motorcycle crash into something.

"Rob?" I asked, "Robin, you there? Robin!" I took off out the door, worried about my little brother. I stopped in front of Beast Boy.

"Bye, Kid Flash." he said, "I guess I'm off for the North Titans. It's probably for the better, but still." He looked up at the tower. "I'm gonna miss this place. Take care of it for me, will ya?"

"I will." I promised, pretending to be the easy-going Kid Flash everyone knew and loved. "Hey, how about I give you a ride to Titans North?"

"Really?" he asked, "I mean, you will? Sweet! I'd like to ride please." I put a smile on my face and picked up Beast Boy and ran him quickly to Titans North, knowing that no matter how much acting I do, I'll always be worried about Robin. Especially now that we were on speaking terms again.

**1**I'm a fan of Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow considering themselves brothers. As well as the idea of Red Arrow first meeting Robin and Kid Flash when they kidnapped him... but that's another story in itself :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They never did find Robin. He disappeared, the only things at the scene of the crash were his communitator, which had flown forward about a yard in the crash, and his motorcycle. They also found his cape, hanging from a nearby tree, suggesting that Robin had been thrown out of his motorcycle when it'd crashed, his helmet was in the tree, with a huge dent in it.

"Great." Cyborg muttered. "Now Robin's gone too. Rae and I are the only ones here who were on the origional team."

"Actually, I don't know if you knew, but there was a Teen Titans before you guys." Kid Flash said, "And I was one of them. So was Red Arrow."

"Does it matter?" Cyborg snapped, "First Starfire went missing, then Beast Boy started devoloping martian powers and had to leave to train, then **Robin** crashes his motorcycle! Robin doesn't crash, ever!"

"He said Starfire became Deadly Assassian." Kid Flash said, "Do you believe him?" Tere was a pause.

"Starfire wouldn't kill." Raven said, "Deadly Assassian kills. Although the name does sound like one she'd come up with." She glanced at Cyborg. "You sure the nanites are completely out of us?"

"Yes, although I could do another scan." Cyborg said. "Maybe I missed something. Maybe I-"

"Mount Justice has a stronger scanning system, as does the Watchtower." Kid Flash interrupted. "Uncle Barry was infected with nanites once, it kept him from using his speed. I hate Gorilla Grodd."

"So we go where?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll have to carry you to Mount Justice." Kid Flash said. "Artemis, Raven and I'll protect the city while you're being scanned by the nanites. When you're done have Aqualad call me and let me pick you up, and drop Raven off."

"Sounds like a plan." The female archer said, "I'm from Gotham, I've seen how good Robin is on his motorcycle. I highly doubt he'd crash it, even on purpose. Robin is protective of his motorcycle."

"He is." The speedster admitted. "So I run Cyborg there, one sec." He put his hand up to his comm. "Kid Flash to Mount Justice."

"We hear you." Aqualad replied in his ear. "I'm doing maintenance for Aquaman." I smirked.

"I knew it was Aquaman's turn for it." Kid Flash replied, "And I guessed you'd offer to take over for him. You know it better than he does."

"So what is the reason for this call?" Aqualad asked, honestly curious.

"Well, you probably know I'm with the Titans now..." Kid Flash said, "And we have two out of five of those before. Those two were at one point infected with nanites, and we want to be sure the nanites are completely gone."

"Bring them here." Aqualad said, "Give me a couple minutes, I'll get the equipment ready."

"Roger, Kid Flash out." the red-haired speedster said, grinning. He turned to Cyborg and was about to speak when he heard.

"Mount Justice out." Aqualad said, just before _Click_, over.

"Cyborg, he's getting the equipment ready." Kid Flash grinned, "Remember, hold on tight, you might fall." With that, he took off with Cyborg holding on for dear life.

_Batman POV_

"There you are." I said without turning around. "I was starting to wonder when you'd arrive."

"Sorry, Tati." the boy apoligized, "What's going down? What're we doing now?" I sighed, before nodding at the abandoned warehouse.

"I have reason to believe Joker's inside." I said. "I want you watching the perimeter. If I'm not out in half an hour come in, but be careful."

"Why wouldn't I be careful?" he asked. "Where's BG?" I looked up.

"She's dealing with a bank robbery." I said, "Don't bother, she can handle it." I heard him sigh before turning back to me.

"So when are you going in?" he asked.

"Later." I said, standing. "Right now I'm getting proof he's inside. I've almost got it." I turned my head towards the boy. "Now quiet.

"All right." Robin said, "Let me know when it's time to go in."


End file.
